


Lickable

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam showed Dean just how good it could truly be, but Dean's got a hang-up about reciprocating and it's not what Sam thinks it is.  Companion piece to "Double Dip".</p><p><strong>Teaser: </strong>
<br/><i>Keep going, Dean. Please keep GOD just a little further get your tongue in there-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lickable

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** explicit kink – see prompt  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/) Cycle 3 and my prompt " **Sam/Dean, rimming** ". The cabins/motel are based on real locations.  
> 

Once you've stared Dean Winchester in the ass, life is never quite the same.

To date, only three people have done that – a doctor sewing up a bullet wound; Mrs. McGinty of ninth-grade algebra, who caught the full moon shortly before Dean left school with Sam in tow behind him, protesting; and of course Sam Winchester himself -- boy did he ever enjoy that double feature.

***  
 _THEN_  

 _Summer, Heaven's-Up-Here Cabins, Lake John, Wisconsin_

It wasn't the usual Dean nudity that slipped into view when towels were too small or robes too short or blankets too hot. What Sam got, full on, was a long, close look at the two best cheeks he'd had the good fortune to face. Like two round scoops of the best vanilla ice cream they were, warmer than the overheated cabin they'd holed up in, and his alone to savor.

"It's not like I ask a lot of you, Sam."

"All you _do_ is ask things of me. And then you say 'no' when I ask for something in return."

"This isn't something small."

"Just lay still and let me do what I swear you will like."

"Did you put out the fire pit?  Completely?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Dean-"

"Sammy, you dripped ice cream on my baby's front seat too, I really should clean it-"

"And _I_ really _do_ know what I'm doing."

"Can you just fuck me tonight?"

"Dean. No." Sam was serious. "You promised and I'm calling that in. I want it."

And so Dean found himself face down on the bed, arms wrapped desperately around an inadequate pillow, with Sam between his legs, slowly exploring.

Sam was rubbing his face against his brother, licking long hot streaks up Dean's thighs, inhaling the musky smell of his crotch. He kept pushing his face into the crevice of Dean's ass, licking his way ever closer until his tongue found the way in. At the first swipe over that very private place, Dean made a sound Sam hadn't heard before, sort of… _girly_. He stopped, startled.

Dean adjusted his voice back down to choke out "Keep going."

 _So_ _not at all like having your cock up there Sam, or your fingers. Or both_ , Dean thought, just before Sam thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Dean's mind imploded. Sam and most of the people at the campground heard his brother's conversion; they got stares the next morning as they loaded the Impala.

"I don't remember much about it but I know I liked it," Dean wrote in his journal a couple of nights later, leaving out any mention of what _it_ was. Next to the comment he drew an ice-cream cone and a stick figure with a large tongue licking it, and then he went and lay naked on the bed until Sam came back with dinner and dropped the Chinese food a foot inside the door.   It didn't reheat well.

***  
 _NOW_

 _Winter, The Wheat-Land Motel, near Salina, Kansas_

  
The real trouble started many, many months later in a small motel at the head of the Smoky Valley, when Dean was moving down from Sam's cock to lick his way around Sam's balls for the third time that week.  "Full moon. Does something to me," he'd said, as if Sam weren't already rock hard himself, every night.

Sam had Dean's thighs on either side of his head and that long cock swinging above him. He was in heaven, especially as Dean got closer and closer to actually licking his ass. Sam licked along his brother's strong thighs, following a chevron of dark blonde hairs toward the curve of buttocks and the cleft that awaited; he paused to lick around Dean's balls and then spread his cheeks gently apart.

Dean kept up his focus on Sam's heavy balls, then let them slip slowly from his mouth to bend further and lick behind them, down the tiny ridge that ran from there to Sam's asshole.

 _Keep going, Dean. Please keep GOD just a little further get your tongue in there-_

Dean went further, responding to his telepathy, Sam hoped. Then he stopped, a half inch away. His nose was buried in there, warm breaths on his brother's skin, his mouth pressing against the hardness he could feel inside Sam, but he stopped. Sam spread his legs wide apart and lifted them up, hinting with all his might. He even pushed Dean's ass forward so he'd just get in there and do it.

"Dean, god, just a little further. Lick me, Dean. Fuck me with that hot tongue."

Dean was still working his face deep between Sam's legs. He ran one hand back and forth in the crack, tippling his fingers across Sam's hole. Sam moaned loud and long, a sound that made Dean congratulate himself, every time. He rested a couple of fingers against the hole and pressed. More moans, deeper, needier this time. He spat, and rubbed it around, getting Sam ready.

 _Dean, come on. Just lick it. Like this!_

Sam pulled Dean's cheeks apart again and thrust his tongue in. Dean responded by groaning loudly with pleasure and sliding two fingers into Sam as deep as he could go. Sam kept his tongue stiff, in and out until Dean was seeing nothing but red.

But Sam was losing patience, Dean finger-fucking his ass or not. Dean swung himself around to get between Sam's legs and really fuck him, _hard_.

"No."

It was clear, a little petulant but not truly angry, and very definitely final.

Dean stopped, on his knees between Sam's long legs – now flat on the mattress – with his cock wet and ready in his fist. They'd done this lots of times, and Sam's cock was sticking straight up too, so Dean was especially confused.

"What?" Dean asked. "Condom?"

Sam glared at him.

"What?!" Dean asked, not sure how he'd gone from Sam's tongue deep in him, his ass ready to get fucked, all the way to "No." "More lube?" he asked with false good humor.

"What is your problem, dude?"

"Well right now I'm trying to fuck you and you started acting like a chick."

"I want you to lick my ass. Not fuck me."

"Listen, I like when you do it, just not all that into it. Give me a little more time."

"It's not dirty-"

"Aw Sam, that's not even it. I've had my cock up there twice this week already. I just had my fingers in you," he leered at Sam, using his most lascivious tone, "and I know what you smell like."

He slid his hand down between Sam's cheeks and pushed two fingers right back in. Sam groaned and his cock bounced.

"Well, Mr. Sourpuss, your cock seems to know what it wants."

"No, Dean. My cock is on strike. My ass too," he said, squeezing down against Dean's fingers, pushing them out.

Dean gave him an unbridled _what-the-living-fuck_ look. "On strike?"

"Until you lick me out, yeah."

Dean slumped, his hands on his thighs and his head down, and sighed, long and loud.

"Is this some kind of weird dominance thing?" Sam continued.

"Let it go, Sam. It's not gonna happen. Let's just watch TV."

Silence fell, and both of them shifted around to lean against the wobbly headboard and watch _Ghost Hunters_ , a fallback that was always good for laughs and that showed them nothing permanent was broken between them. As long as they both laughed at it.

"Is it about being submissive? You can do it really aggressively – I wouldn't mind," Sam ventured, eyes on the TV.

"DUDE." _Shut up shut up shut up._  Dean bumped up the volume.

"You didn't want me doing it to you and now you love it."

"It's just different."

"Dean, you can be on top."

"LET IT GO, Sam! If I wanted to be dominant, I know how to do that - you still have the boot prints. And it's not submission either. I let you fuck me last week. I got down on my knees and sucked your cock till you came all over me. I don’t have those issues."

"You totally do," Sam rebutted.

"Fucker."

"Ass-lickin' chicken," Sam mumbled.

A long bout of naked wrestling ensued that wasn't entirely pleasant, but eventually Dean found himself on top of Sam, pinning him down on the bed.

"That moon. Damn I can't believe how much we fuck," Dean huffed. He rocked his hips side to side just enough to feel Sam's cock roll and stiffen under him; the tussle had stirred him up as well.

"Your own fault for picking a town with no monsters," Sam said, his hands on Dean's hips. _Stand your ground_. 

"Look, can we just fuck or jack off or _something_? I'm gonna have sore balls all day tomorrow, and it's a long drive," Dean said, licking his lower lip.

"So my ass just isn't good enough for Dean Winchester," Sam said softly. His face gave away another emotion that he tried to keep out of his voice, but Dean saw it.

"Your ass is mine, Sam, and you know it. I just like getting my cock in there better."

"So I'll be your first. You get to put your tongue where you never have, and it's ME. Who better for your first time?

Dean looked at the clock radio, for a good three whole seconds, then at the pattern on the bedspread now slumped half onto the floor. When he shifted to the art on the wall, Sam let out a knowing "tshhh", and Dean looked back at him, his face drawn tight.

"You-"

"Sam, just-"

***

The bar, full of men in denim and leather, most of them fantasizing about fucking Dean's sweet mouth, had collectively bit their lips and cursed when Dean slid off the barstool and followed a tall, lean guy in a leather vest into the back room. It was pitch dark, but Dean heard the guy's pants fall to the floor, felt a hand shove him to his knees, and then instead of the cock Dean was waiting for, the guy turned around and pushed his ass into Dean's face. He held Dean there with his hand, grinding back as Dean's hot tongue licked his hole and flicked in.

Dean had his tongue so deep in the guy when he came that he had to pull back to get his breath, shooting all over his hand, his jeans, and the sticky floor. The guy in the vest shoved Dean's face back between his firm cheeks and pumped out his load as soon as Dean was in him.

The men of the bar, their eyes collectively on the back room door as Dean emerged wiping his mouth, had all they needed for several weeks of fantasies.

***

"You did it before," Sam said, knowing he was right but knowing nothing of how or when or to whom. " _FUCK, that is hot!_ "

In his chest, he felt a familiar twinge, the same one he got when Dean flirted with girls on an almost weekly basis, or when Dean had told him about the guy at Stanford who sucked him off in the Impala just after he dropped Sam off. Dean _in_ someone, or anyone near Dean – it pulled him apart inside. His heart wasn't up for it no matter how much Dean promised himself, but his cock _loved_ the idea.

Sam was hard again; wet slick spread down his shaft and between Dean's legs as he thrust against his brother unconsciously, but knowing it felt good. His swollen cock head pushed out from under Dean's balls, then slid back, pushing forward again slippery with precum. Dean was hypnotized at this sight, trying to blot out the man in the vest and the shame and what Sam had said…

"What did you say?" he asked, looking away from Sam's hard cock under his own.

"It's fucking hot thinking about your tongue in some other guy's ass, Dean. I REALLY want it in me now."

Dean sighed, and watched his cock swelling.

"I wish it hadn't happened."

"Did he like it?"

"He came."

" _Fuuhuuhuck…._ " Sam exhaled, thrusting up against his brother. His face was all lust and need – a powerful need to get Dean back from some faceless guy who had gotten there years ahead of him, mixed with the desire to see Dean tonguing that guy till he shot his load.

"Did you come?" Sam asked, his voice deeper, his cock sliding back closer to Dean's hole with every thrust.

"I always come. I'm Dean Winchester."

Sam laughed.

"I'm gonna fuck you all night for this, you know," Dean said, looking down at his brother's smile.

Sam lay there, humping up against him as Dean's cock stood straight again.

"It's not a problem - what I did?" Dean asked, confused in several ways.

"Fuck me with your tongue, Dean, _please_ ," Sam pleaded.

Sam pushed Dean off him and flipped over, pulling his legs under himself and offering his ass to his brother, unmistakably.

"Sammy,…" Dean said, still hesitating but wanting that last piece of his brother.

"Dean, do it." Sam was stroking his cock back between his legs so Dean could see his balls, the curl of hair around each side near the base, and the long, wet shaft as Sam's fist worked up and down the length.

"Fuck…" said Dean, all his blood out of his brain and his worries gone with it.

He ran his hands up the inside of Sam's thighs - long, solid, with a hint of a tan line where Sam's muscular ass curved out, even as he bent over. He felt the base of Sam's cock, and Sam's hand stroking up and down, rubbing against his. Between Sam's cheeks, he could see the small pink hole, squeezing tight then relaxing, and he skipped the long licks across Sam's ass – he'd done all that before. He leaned forward and found the way into a new place.

Sam stretched warm around him, then squeezed down; Dean fought his way back in, listening to the panting, desperate cries of his brother as he focused on the warm hole and let the memories of a bar trick slide away.  Sam slid his fingers lazily up and down his cock as his grip loosened in the haziness taking over his head. Behind him was his godawful-hot brother, who had licked and sucked and fucked his way all over creation before coming back to choose Sam and now he was inside, stiff and slippery, liquid and hot over and over again, breath and teeth and gruff sounds vibrating through Sam as he heard Dean coming and his own insides quivered in response. Heavy squirts of cum splattered on the sheet below him and Dean was still feeling his way around the new world, driving him crazy, finally.

The bed was a mess, so they moved sleepily to the other one, by the window, collapsing in the light of the full moon through the curtains.  



End file.
